Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with patrons is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), patrons are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the patron.
Electronic games are capable of being modified to fit the habits and likes of users. The habits may be known through tracking cards, identifications ids or other manners of identifying a user and storing data related to the game playing habits of the user. This habit based data may be used to modify the games in a variety of ways, from the games available to the speed of play.
At times, groups of similar people may be near a gaming device. While each player may have individual habits and likes, the mentality and behavior of a group is often overlooked. Group behavior may be capable of influencing players to play in a manner that is more desirable to a game operator. Further, player enjoyment and user experience may be enhanced if the player is part of a group.